Super Bowl Love
by klutz101
Summary: Joanne decides to throw a Super Bowl party. RogerMimi, JoanneMaurren, Mark, Collins


Title: Super Bowl Love  
Author: Lindsey  
Feedback: Much appreciated  
Pairing: Mimi/Roger, Maureen/Joanne, Mark, Collins  
Word Count: 872  
Rating: PG-13  
Genre: Fluff  
Summary: Joanne decides to throw a super bowl party. mainlyRogerMimi, slight JoanneMaureen, Mark, Collins  
Notes: for challenge 24 at speedrent  
Special Thanks: Johnathon Larson  
Spoilers: none  
Warnings: language  
Disclaimer: only in my dreams…

"Honeybear, what do you think about inviting everyone over here to watch the game?" Joanne asked her girlfriend as they lounged on the couch.

Maureen's eyes lit up. "Yeah! We can get Collins to bring the booze! Oh, and Mark can film this spectacular event and then show it on Buzzline! Then we can play this new game I made up where everyone has to get naked! This is going to be awesome!" Maureen jumped off the couch and ran over to the phone.

"Honey, what about watching the football game? You know, the whole reason why I came up with this idea," Joanne wondered, concerned.

"Oh, yeah that…I'm sure there'll be time for that later. Right now we have to get everyone over here!"

_One Hour Later…_

Roger, Mimi, and Mark were the only ones who had showed up to Maureen and Joanne's "Super Bowl Party" so far.

"Where the fuck is Collins! I'm thirsty!" Roger whined. Mimi rolled her eyes at her idiotic boyfriend.

"We have some apple juice in the fridge," Maureen suggested. Roger grunted a reply. Clearly, he was upset that there was no alcohol at this party.

"So who's playing, Joanne?" Mark asked.

"Uh, I think the Pittsburgh Steelers and the Seattle Seahawks."

"Seahawks? What the fuck is a Seahawk?" Roger asked.

"A hawk that lives by the sea?" Mimi tried.

"No, really?" Mark replied sarcastically.

Mimi eyed him and then moved closer to Roger. "Jeez, Mark, give her a break. She was just guessing," Roger scolded. "Plus, a bet you don't know what a fucking Seahawk is."

"Actually, I—" Mark started, but Roger cut him off with a look that told Mark it would be safer to just shut up. Mimi seemed to be happy with this and kissed Roger.

"Thanks for defending me, babe," Mimi whispered before kissing him again.

"No prob," Roger replied, returning the kiss.

"Eww," Maureen cried, throwing a pillow at Roger and Mimi, "get a room!"

Roger smiled mischievously and sat up from the couch, pulling Mimi up with him. "Good idea." Roger led Mimi away from the group of friends and towards the spare bedroom in Maureen and Joanne's apartment.

"I'm not washing those sheets!" Joanne shouted as the door slammed.

_Thirty Minutes Later…_

"I'm here!" Collins said, entering the better-than-nothing apartment.

Maureen jumped off of Joanne and went over to hug the teacher. "Finally!" Maureen then looked at him straight in the eye. "Did you bring the booze?"

Collins smiled. "What kind of friend would I be if I didn't?" All of the friends laughed…well, except for Mimi and Roger who were still in the bedroom.

"Yay! Now the party can really start!" Maureen ran over to the kitchen and grabbed a deck of cards and some paper cups for the drinks. "Now before I tell you what game we're about to play, someone go get Roger and Mimi."

Everyone looked at Mark. "What? Hey, no. The last time I walked in on them having sex, Mimi wouldn't talk to me for days because I interrupted an orgasm."

"But, Pookie, a game that involves people getting naked is no fun without a stripper!" Maureen whined.

"Then why don't you go get them, Maureen?"

Maureen pouted. "Fine! I will!"

_In The Bedroom…_

"Why did we just have sex in Maureen's apartment?" Mimi asked, laying her head on Roger's bare chest.

"Because you're so fucking irresistible," Roger replied kissing her hairline. Mimi smiled.

"I love you," Mimi mumbled into his chest.

"I love you, too." Mimi turned to face Roger and captured his lips in a small, chaste kiss.

"Okay, you two kinky rabbits! I'm coming in and on the count of three, you two better be dressed and ready to play strip poker!" Maureen shouted through the closed door.

Mimi perked up. "Strip poker! Sounds like fun!"

"Meems, anything with the word 'strip' or 'stripping' in it sounds fun to you."

Mimi hit him playfully. "Shut up." Mimi pulled on her bra. Before she could grab her shirt, Roger took it and hid it behind his back.

"Might as well stop getting dressed, Meems. By the end of the first round I bet you'll already be naked."

Mimi hit him again. "I will not!"

"Will too! You don't even know how to play poker!"

Mimi moved seductively toward him. She climbed on top of him, her lips mere inches away from his. "Well, it can't be that hard if you know how to play," Mimi said, smirking, before pushing him away.

"You are so gonna get it!" Roger moved quickly towards where Mimi laid at the moment and began ferociously tickling her. Mimi couldn't stop giggling as she tried to escape Roger's hands.

"Two and three quarters…three!" Maureen burst into the bedroom, hands clasped over her eyes. Mimi pulled the bed sheets up to her chin and Roger hid behind Mimi.

"Mo, could you maybe," Mimi giggled as Roger began to tickle her again, "give us a few minutes?"

"Nope. You two better get dressed this instant! I will not put off my game any longer!"

Roger laughed and threw on a pair of boxers, jeans, and a raggedy old shirt. Oh, how he loved the Super Bowl.

----

**an:** please leave feedback!


End file.
